Bring my soldier home
by webeta123
Summary: Fiyero left to fight, Elphaba is heartbroken, will Fiyero come home for Lurlinemas? AU


**a/n: yeah I got this idea from listening to yet another Christmas song on the radio. "Santa, have you seen my solider?" by the Stunners**

"Fiyero promise you'll be home soon." Elphaba said as she kissed him goodbye. He was leaving to fight in Ix. Apparently there was some controversy and Fiyero was drafted. Elphaba was heartbroken.

"I promise you'll see me by Lurlinemas." He promised. It killed him to leave her behind but he thought that this would blow over soon.

"Fiyero I want you to have something." Elphaba said as she pulled out a necklace from her pocket. It was shaped like a heart that had a slight tear down the middle. She fastened it around his neck. "You now wear my heart. If you die my heart will die with you." She said. She didn't like to think about that possibility but she knew that it could happen. The rudders of the plane started up.

"I've got to go. I promise I'll see you soon." Fiyero said.

"Good-bye." Elphaba said. She ran into his arms for one last hug. Fiyero got onto the plane.

"Good bye Elphaba."

"Bye Yero!" Elphaba yelled over the roar of the plane. "Yero wait!!"

"What?"

"I LOVE YOU!"

"I LOVE YOU TOO!"

"WHAT?"

"I SAID I LOVE YOU TOO!!"

"OK!!" Elphaba yelled as she turned away for that one second before running into Glinda's arms. Glinda had already said her goodbyes long before he left. She had come for moral support for Elphaba and to say goodbye to her guy. Elphaba cried on her shoulder.

_**On the plane:**_

"So you the new guy?" One of the men said to Fiyero as he turned from the window. He had been fingering the necklace Elphaba had given him. She had never been one for jewelry.

"Huh? Oh yeah." He said he didn't feel like talking.

"Well I'm Crope and this is Tibbet and that's Avaric and last but not least Boq." Crope said as he pointed to the respective people.

"Oh well I'm Fiyero." He said to be polite. He figured if he was going to be fighting along side these guys he might as well know there names.

"Hey what are you fingering?" Avaric asked.

"Huh? Oh this from my girl." _Thank Lurline that Elphaba didn't hear me call her that. I'd be totally dead right now_.

"Aww.. Your girl gave you a present." Boq said. "Yeah my girl gave me a gift to. She gave me this." He showed them a picture of a beautiful blonde that looked just like…

"Wait just a clock tick is Glinda?" Fiyero said.

"You know her?" Boq responded.

"Yeah she's my girl's best friend."

"Wait a clock tick did you say your name was Fiyero?"

"Yeah…"

"Oh Glinda talks about you all the time. I don't why I hadn't figured it out before Vinkun accent, good looks duh!"

" Oh that's cool."

_**Several months later:**_

After a very bad battle everyone returned to their tents. The war was not going as smoothly as they had earlier anticipated. Now there was no way that they could get out of this easily or smoothly. It hurt him to say it but he was going to break his promise to Elphaba. There was no way in Oz he would be able to get out of here by Lurlinemas. Now the fun part of telling her.

_Darling Elphaba,_

_As much as I hate to say this I have some bad news. The fighting has gotten so unstable there is no way I'll be able to make it home by Lurlinemas. I know I promised you and I feel terrible that I'm breaking that promise. I am truly sorry. Happy Lurlinemas. _

_Love, _

_Fiyero._

He knew that this letter would most likely hurt her but she needed to know. He stuffed it in the letter and sent it out.

_**Back home:**_

Elphaba was outside waiting for the mail in her rocker that Fiyero made before he left. He noticed that she always went outside to watch the sunrise and get the mail so he made her a chair to sit in while she waited. She saw the mailman coming up the sidewalk. The neighborhood knew Elphaba and Fiyero pretty well so when he was drafted they always wanted updates on how he was.

"Hey Tim."

"Hey Elphaba. I think there's a letter in here from Fiyero."

"Oh that's good I haven't heard from him in a while." Elphaba said as she got her mail. She found the letter from him. She tore it open excitedly and scanned it quickly. Her face fell. She could feel tears swelling in her eyes. _Yero isn't coming home? But…but…we were supposed to have our first Lurlinemas as husband and wife together this year._ She was heartbroken.

"So any good news?" Tim asked.

"He can't come home for Lurlinemas." Was all Elphaba could say.

"Oh…I'm so sorry Elphaba."

"It's alright." Elphaba went back into her home and wept for her oversea husband.

_**Back in Ix:**_

Elphaba hadn't written him. She didn't try and call or have any kind of contact with him at all.

"Hey the radio's working!" Avaric exclaimed as they gathered around the radio.

"_This is DJ Ozers wishing all the people out there a merry Lurlinemas. Now here in the studio we have a young lady who would like to sing a song for her soldier."_

"_Hi my name's Elphaba Tiggular…"_ "Elphaba!" Fiyero exclaimed as he listened harder to the radio. _"And I will be singing a song called "Santa have you seen my soldier." _The music started up and Elphaba's voice soon followed:

"_Santa have you seen my soldier,_

_the one who wears my heart,_

_we're so far apart_

_ have you seen my soldier,_

_braving through the lonely nights_

_just getting by, living prayer to prayer_

_It's so hard to be apart this time of year, the ones you love should be near._

_Material things lose all their value, cuz all I want is him._

_Santa,have you seen my soldier,_

_let him know that I miss him and I love him so, love him so_

_Santa,bring my soldier home,_

_I need him here in my arms, cuz love's worth fighting for_

_Santa bring him home_

_Santabring him home_

_Life's not the same without my soldier,_

_everytime we laughed the comfort that it had._

_Oh, he's the one that's been there for me all along,_

_he taught me to be strong enough when times are tough, and keep the faith when I can't hold on_

_It's so hard to be apart this time of year, the ones you love should be near_

_Material things lose all their value, cuz all I want is him_

_Santa,have you seen my soldier_

_,let him know that I miss him and I love him so, love him so_

_Santa bring my soldier home,_

_I need him here in my arms, cuz love's worth fighting for_

_santa bring him home_

_The wind blows so cold, without your hand to hold. It's haunting my mind, like the time_

_ we said goodbye_

_There's a boy overseas_

_Who's lonely just like me_

_Waiting for the day_

_my hero comes home to me_

_Send my love, send my love,send my love, love,_

_Send my love, send my love, send my love, love,_

_Send my love, send my love love_

_Santa have you seen my soldier,let him know that I miss him and I love him so, love him so._

_(Send my love, send my love, send my love, love, ) Santa bring my soldier home,I need him here in my arms, cuz love's worth fighting santa bring him home.(Love, love, send my love.....)"_ A soft whine cold be heard. Just barely but just enough that it could shatter Fiyero's heart. "_Fiyero…if you're listening…I just want to say Merry Lurlinemas come home soon."_ That was the last that could be heard. There wasn't a dry eye in that tent. Fiyero got up and went directly to the General's tent. He went in with out an invitation.

"General let me go home!" Was all he said.

"I'm sorry Private there's no way I can let you go."

"General my girl just sang a song on the radio for me and she cried! She never cries! All I have of her is this necklace! General I'm getting out of here even if you don't let me I'm going to be on the next plane out of here. I'm gunna see my girl this Lurlinemas no matter what you say."

"Well I guess I have to say…"

_**Lurlinemas Eve:**_

Elphaba was sitting in the living room looking at her Lurlinemas tree, crying because she knew that Fiyero couldn't see it. Then the door opened. A gust of cold air swept into the room. Elphaba didn't even look up. She was too depressed to care. She felt someone sit beside her on the couch. She still had her eyes shut.

"If you're here to kill me just do it. I won't put up a fight. My heart is gone and I don't have enough strength to fight you off." Elphaba said to the mystery person.

"Now why would I kill you. I love you too darn much."

"F-F-Fiyero?" Elphaba asked. She couldn't open her eyes because she was afraid of what she would see.

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out." She opened her eyes slowly to see Fiyero standing in front of her, the same as he was when he left all those months ago. His eyes the same dazzling blue. His hair still perfectly messy blonde with a hint of red and brown in it. She got up and kissed him full on the lips. She was so happy there weren't enough words to express her joy. So she kissed him reveling in his taste. He pulled back slightly. He reached behind him and unfastened the necklace that she gave him.

"I think this belongs to you." He said as he handed it back to her. Her eyes glistened with tears. She just looked at him and kissed him again. Her love had come home.

**A/N: Merry Christmas to all and you know the rest.**


End file.
